A Junior at Dalton
by CAPLott
Summary: After receiving the opportunity for a scholarship at Dalton, Kurt takes a look around, gets caught up with some Warbler randomness and meets a dapper young man. When he overhears the group in next-doors garden talking about him what should he do?KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I won't rattle on for too long, just a few things. 1.) First of all thank you for reading this, its my first fic so reviews are welcome but be nice;) 2.) For the purpose of this fic Blaine and Kurt are the same age and have never been romantically involved with anyone due to the lack of gay people in Ohio. 3.) I may change the appearance of some of the Warblers just because that is how I see them in my head 4.) Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, this is just a fan made story and all that Jazz – On with the show!**

**Thursday 5:30pm – On the phone**

"Kurt, come on bud, it won't hurt to look around. Just see what its like; can't be that bad, right?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to loo-"

"That's my boy, right well I'll see you later I gotta get back to the shop; I've been off my feet ever since Tony got the flu and had to take time off. There's some money on the counter for dinner, Love you"

"Don't work too hard; you know what the doctor said! Thanks, I love you too," Kurt pressed the 'end call' button on his iPhone, turned it off and placed it on his bedside table. He slipped his jacket and shoes off and discarded them on the floor, sighing as he dropped onto his bed. 'A music scholarship. Wow...' he thought. 'In an ALL boys school.' Bing.

Text from: **'Cedes**

Kurt! Where are you? What did want? You missed a riveting discussion on quantum physics –insert sarcasm- xxxxx

From: **Kurt**

Sorry I missed science, he wanted to talk to me about taking a music scholarship at 'Dalton Academy for Boys', says maybe it will help me into NYADA. I just went home after that because I didn't feel like arguing with Rachel over the solos in Glee sometimes I just wanna strangle that girl, if she wasn't Finns girlfriend I probably would! xxxx

From: **'Cedes**

Oh Kurtie ;) And that's brilliant! Are you gonna take it? You so should! xxxxxx

From: **Kurt**

I don't know yet, I think I would miss you guys too much. Plus, I'd have to board because its 2hrs away – I'm gonna look around tomorrow, see what I think xxxxx

From: **'Cedes **

Awesome! You better call me straight away; I want all the deets xxxx

From: **Kurt**

Of course! Cya tomorrow xxxxx

Kurt didn't really feel that hungry but the excitement of the day had tired him out and decided to have a nap. Curling into a ball, Kurt fell into a blissful sleep dreaming of how his life at Dalton could be…

**Friday 6:02am**

"Kurrrttt…Kurrrrrrtttttttttttt…KURT!" Finn had been told to wake Kurt up but this was a real challenge because for such a delicate boy, he was a very heavy sleeper. And just to add to the challenge, Kurt was not a morning person so to avoid his wrath and surprisingly extensive vocabulary; it was more of a hit-and-run operation. One last shove and Finn sprinted out the door, knocking over the trashcan as he went.

"FINNEGAN STUART HUDSON! IF YOU EVER WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL CUT A BITCH…NAMELY YOU!"

"Sorry Kurt, but you gotta get up and get to Dalton – they are expecting you in 3hours and I know how long it takes you to do your hair" Burt shouted up the stairs. Kurt just closed his eyes and tried to fall back sleep. 'Dalton…wait- did he just say 3hrs?' Kurt shot up and out of bed and ran into the bathroom, opening all his jars of moisturiser. 'If I take an hour on my moisturising routine, I'm only gonna have a half hour to choose an outfit, get breakfast and perfect my hair?'

**7:27am**

2 cans of hairspray, 1 bowl of Special K and a lot of panicking later, Kurt was sat in his black Mini Cooper ready to set off for Dalton with even a few minutes spare. Luckily, he had pre-planned several outfits in case an incident like this was to arise, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself he chose a white tight-fitting t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and toned chest, thin maroon suspenders and light brown skinny jeans. On his feet he opted for navy converse as he thought he may have to do a bit of walking and might as well be comfy whilst doing so. Even though it was mid-summer there was a cold breeze so just to be safe he popped on an oversized navy knit Hollister cardigan. Satisfied he was suitably dressed Kurt put the car into drive, turned radio the up and slipped on a pair of large sunglasses.

**8:50am**

The ride, Kurt thought, was rather pleasant. Most families were already at work or school so the roads were pretty clear. Pulling into the vast car park that was Dalton, Kurt sat for a minute just drinking in the school before him. 'This isn't a school, this is a palace!' He thought. There didn't look like there were many alterations from the original building apart from a conservatory extension Kurt guessed was the reception. The red bricks of the outer walls looked to be kept in good condition unlike McKinley's walls which constantly had pieces crumbling off and slushy stains dried on, the grass and flower beds that created a circle around the large fountain were neatly kept; the 'just cut' aroma meeting Kurt's nostrils. The sky was bright blue with not a cloud in sight; the faint buzz of a hand glider in the distance was the only thing that could be heard. He could sit here all day and admire his surroundings but unfortunately he had to get inside for that meeting, and first impressions were very important in Kurt's books so arriving late wouldn't be a great start. Quickly checking his coif in the rear-view mirror, Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed his satchel and made his way to the reception.

**8:51am In the reception**

"Now David, we are expecting a visitor any minute now and as you somehow got elected head boy for the juniors I want you to show him round, introduce him to people and help him get a feel for the school; however we want don't want to scare him away so no pranks, no wrestling with Wes, no nerf gun wars, no talking to Wes in general. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes miss," David replied in monotone clearly disheartened but the lack of faith Miss Ramsey had in him. But who could blame her really? He and Wesley Montgomery, one of his best friends since Kindergarten, were known getting into a bit of trouble usually caused by having what they called 'A bit of harmless fun'.

"Ah look, here he comes now." Miss Ramsey stood up, straightened out her skirt and walked forward to great to boy, sticking out her hand, "You must be Kurt Hummel?"

The boy nodded his head shaking her hand, "Yes ma'am".

"Well it's very nice to finally meet you in person, I've heard great things about your musical ability, but I am no expert when it comes to singing. Oh, almost forgot, I'm Miss Ramsey by the way. Now I have a few forms for you to take home and fill in should you wish to apply and a booklet explaining costs, boarding and just general information about the school." She handed them over to Kurt, who quickly stuffed them into his bag. "I have asked our Junior head boy to show you around," gesturing for the boy to step forward, "this is David Rushby."

"Nice to meet you Kurt," he said in his most charming voice.

"You too," Kurt replied smiling to the boy.

"Well, I hope you do decide to come to Dalton and the boys won't have scared you off too much," Miss Ramsey chuckled returning to her seat, dialling a number into her phone, picking up the receiver. "Enjoy the rest of your day," she added.

"Come on Kurt," David whispered pulling the boy by his arm into the empty hallway.

**A/N – Yay Hope you enjoyed it, I will probably update later on today but I think I will probably try some P.O.V instead. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I hope you do decide to come to Dalton and the boys won't have scared you off too much," Miss Ramsey chuckled returning to her seat, dialling a number into her phone, picking up the receiver. "Enjoy the rest of your day," she added.

"Come on Kurt," David whispered pulling the boy by his arm into the empty hallway.

**David P.O.V**

"So tell me about yourself?" I asked the brunette.

"Well I love music and I play the piano, I'm in the Glee club at McKinley, the New Directions, I like fashion and theatre but I also don't mind football, I'm a kicker and I help my Dad out at the shop on weekends, he's a mechanic. Oh and I kick ass at Halo and COD…and if you haven't already guessed, I'm gay." Kurt rushed out all in one breath.

"Wow…I kinda figured about the whole gay thing because man, those jeans are tight! And don't worry I'm not homophobic at all. There is a Glee club here as well, The Warblers, I'm on the council so if you do decide to come here then I could certainly get you an audition. And we definitely need to have a game of COD later" I smirked at the boy

"Oh you're on!" He smiled back. I like this guy, he's gay, which I have no problem with, but he seems to break the stereotype in a lot of ways. A lot like Blaine then I guess….Even though Miss Ramsey said not to I think I'll introduce him to the boys.

"So I was thinking I could take you down to Study Hall and then you can meet some of my friends and they can probably answer any questions you may have, I mean its only 9:00 and classes don't start till 9:30. After I'll give you a tour of the school and if you want you can sit in on a lesson with me?"

"That sounds great, thanks," He looked genuinely pleased, I hope I don't scare him too much, oh well you gotta be tough to survive at Dalton…

**Kurt's P.O.V**

This guy seems really nice, very charming…except, Oh My Gaga! Are they pink socks? They so don't match his uniform. If I do end up coming here I really need to sort out this guy's wardrobe.

"Cool, follow me," He beckoned me with his hand and we walked down several winding corridors to a large room with big circular tables, five or so chairs around each one. As we walked, I noticed how beautiful this school really was. Wood panelling, floors that were so shiny I could see my own reflection, a large marble staircase and big paintings of kings and queens everywhere, wow….

The room we entered is almost full of people, sitting on desks or on the floor, chatting and relaxing, flying paper aeroplanes or frantically finishing homework for their next lesson. I must stick out like a sore thumb! David starts waving crazily next to me, to a group sat at a table in the furthest corner. Where has my charming guide gone? Now he's making strange faces and- oh now he's running into the arms of another boy, he didn't strike me as gay…Oh well now I have to walk over there and everyone seems to be staring, weird, they didn't seem at all phased by the crazy boy waving and running boy but I seem to be the centre of attention, something tells me David does that often.

"Kurt! Over here!" David calls over to me. I walk towards them and when I get to the table I drop my bag and take the seat next to David. "Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel. He's looking around today but might be joining our school," The boys all start whispering excitedly.

"Kurt this is Wesley Montgomery-,"

"But you can call me Wes; I'm Davies best bud and Warbler council leader," The Asian boy leaned forward and shook Kurt's hand. He had dark black hair and a crazy grin on his face. Working his way round the table David introduced me the whole group and I as first impressions go, they were all really nice. Blaine Anderson, one of Davids best friends, particularly caught my eye just because he was so gorgeously, handsome. His features were so perfect, chiselled jaw, cheeky grin, bright hazel eyes. When we were introduced he reached over and shook my hand, winked and grinned as I felt my face flush. As he moved to sit back down, I noticed on his wrist was rainbow-coloured charity band. Are all of the boys here gay?

"So Kurt, now you've met all my friends, do you have any questions?"

"Umm…well just one, don't take this offensively, but are all of you gay?" The whole table burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry Kurt, no not all of us. Although, I have my suspicions about Wevid over there, but they claim its completely platonic," He winked at Wes and David and they stuck their tongues, still trying to contain their laugher. "Nick, Jeff and I are though. Gay I mean," .GAGA. Gorgeous and gay, I'm starting to like this school already.

"Oh. Right, cool. Umm…David should we go on that tour now it's nearly half past nine?"

"Yeah sure," We start to get up and then David gets a text, "Oh one sec…crap, Taylor's in hospital, I gotta run. I'm really sorry Kurt, maybe one of the other guys can take you for a tour? Bye Guys!" David sprinted out of the room. The table sat in silence for a while trying to comprehend the words that so quickly came out of David's mouth.

I spoke first, "Should I just go or….?"

"I'll take you for that tour!" Blaine almost shouted eagerly, "If you want that is?" He blushed and sat down.

"Yeah, sure! Thanks," I smiled at Blaine, reached over the table and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. "Bye guys, nice meeting you!" I shouted behind me. We stopped by the door when I realised I had no clue where we were going.

"Taylor is Davids girlfriend she is very clumsy and spends **a lot **of time in A&E. Anyway, I'll show the boarding house first if you want?" Blaine asked, smiling nervously.

"Cool," I replied squeezing his hand. "So do you board?"

"Yeah, I don't have a roommate though as I joined mid-semester. However, David and Wes practically live with me, they can be very frustrating at times," He chuckled. He's so adorable when he laughs, wait, did I just call him adorable? Omg I've only known him for a few minutes…damn I'm screwed.

"They seem really nice, if a bit crazy,"

"You get used to them after a while, they grow on you especially when you spend almost every minute with them and they force you to sing every solo in the Warblers,"

"Wait, you sing?"

"Yeah, I play the guitar as well. I'm kinda obsessed with Katy Perry," He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh I love her! We've done some of her songs in New Directio-,"

"Wait, **you** sing?"

"Yeah, countertenor actually; but my voice isn't really appreciated that much at McKinley just because it's so high and well, I'm a dude,"

"If you came here I'm sure we would make use of you, we haven't had a countertenor in years."

"I bet you haven't, it's very rare to find a dude who can reach a high F," Kurt smirked.

"A high F? I don't believe you!"

"Oh it's true, trust me!" Kurt laughed at Blaine's face of utter disbelief.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Blaine declared, crossing his arms and looking away, trying hard to keep a straight face. Walking around the school, the boys talked and laughed like this for a while, exchanging numbers and promising that they would meet again soon. Blaine walked Kurt back to his car.

"Thank you for today, Blaine. I really enjoyed myself,"

"That's quite alright, so did I."

"Maybe we could meet up for coffee or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll text you!" Blaine grinned in his goofball way and headed back to Dalton.

**A/N** – I don't think this is very good but hey-ho :P xx Might try some Facebook for the next chapter? Hope you enjoyed it? Review!


End file.
